


Fine

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hogwarts, Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short, Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco's not ready to tell anyone about his and Harry's relationship but Harry is finished waiting.Short, kinda angsty drabble.





	Fine

"I can't hide this anymore Draco," Harry exclaims "Ron and Hermione are wondering where I'm wandering off to, I'm distracted like mad during class. Your worries are becoming my worries and I can't think straight!"  
"I need more time," Draco whispers "a week, maybe more."  
Harry leans against the stone walls of the castle, his hands running through his messy mop of hair. "All I give you is time." He gave out a heavy sigh.  
"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not ready."  
"Well I'm done waiting." Harry stalks off down the corridor leaving Draco alone and empty.

Harry had become Draco's tie to reality. Keeping him grounded and out of his stressed out mind. If anyone could protect him why not the boy who lived? The magic hero of the wizarding world. Though underneath his heroic mask was a boy all too done with everyones expectations, just like Draco. Their similarities bringing them together yet also tearing them away from each other, thread by thread.

Draco slumped against the wall, sliding down onto the floor. It was one of the many almost forgotten corridors of hogwarts, a thick layer of dust covering nearly every inch. He didn't care that his clothes had become dusty. He cared about Harry walking away from him. Leaving him. 

Was this the end of what was a short relationship? Sneaking kisses behind curtains? Sleeping together in the room of requirement? Would he ever hear Harry's heart thump with his ear against his chest? Was this really it?

Both boys were stubborn, neither truly willing to admit they were in the wrong first. They'd had two major arguments since getting together, one was about Draco's use of a certain slur against Hermione and another was about Harry's blatant recklessness. Both just seemed to repair over time, the pair unable to stay far away. Unable to not feel the others touch or hear the others voice.

Draco pulled himself up from the floor, dusting himself down before following the path he took to get there. Could he really swallow his pride for once? Could he accept being disowned by his father for a high school romance that had the ability to end? 

Uncertainty was thick in his brain. The most harmless ideas planting doubt within the deep corners of his mind. What if it didn't work out? Could he really handle being well and truly alone? No boyfriend, no friends and no family. The relationship could ruin his life if it didn't work out. It was a dangerous risk, that part of him already knew he was ready to take.

From midnight talks to passing flirts Harry was everything Draco wanted. If that changed he would have to pick himself up and deal. Plenty of his disowned family members lived lives after they were cast off. Good or bad. 

He picked up his pace racing down the corridors, looking out for signs for which way Harry could have gone. It didn't take long to find Harry looking broody on a bench. Draco threw himself beside him, the old bench giving out a squeak of protest.

"Fine," Draco said not daring to look Harry in the eyes. He'd caved first, for once leaving his pride behind.  
"Fine about what?" Harry asked confused.  
"Fine you can tell your friends, tell the world for all I care. Just don't leave me."  
Harry nudged his head into Draco's neck, getting as close to the blonde as publicly appropriate. "Let's just start with Ron and Hermione. It's not like they'll be yelling it to the hills."  
Draco rested his head on top of Harry's then proceeded to grab Harry's hand and pull it on to his lap. Giving it a tight squeeze he kissed his head. "As long as we're together I don't give a shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I've neglected this account, here's a semi-decent drabble.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed (please it's great encouragement)


End file.
